Happy Birthday
by CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Carla and Peter take Bertie out for his birthday...


"Peter! We're going to be late if you don't get a wiggle on!" Carla calls up the stairs of No 1 Coronation Street sighing in exasperation wanting the day to go smoothly

"Alright I'm coming I'm just packing a bag" Peter shouts as Carla rolls her eyes glancing to Ken who chuckles lightly handing Carla the glass of water she asked for

"Shouting for your son is thirsty work I'll tell you that!" Carla retorts downing her water in one go, Peter appearing with his rucksack, Carla with her gym bag

"What time did Daniel say he wanted us?"

"Any minute now so get your butt out of that door" Carla grins pushing him towards the door as Ken waves goodbye, Carla and Peter taking the walk to Daniels

"He's just woken up from a nap…he's ready to go all of his stuff's in this bag and I'll tell you this...I can't want to get a decent night sleep" Daniel grins handing the bag over to Peter watching Carla pick Bertie up and hold him close to her chest, his face lighting up into a smile

"Hey, you deserve it" Peter smiles gently as Daniel nods slowly

"So then where are you taking my son then?"

"Carla thought it would be a good idea to take him swimming…don't ask me why she hates the chlorine…messes with her 'air apparently" Peter rolls his eyes as Daniel grins, Carla coming over to them

"Should my ears be burning?" she smirks cooing over Bertie as Peter pinches his cheeks gently causing him to laugh excitably

"Nothing we wouldn't say to your face…now get going I don't want to see his little face till tomorrow" Daniel grins as Carla rolls her eyes placing Bertie in the pram at the bottom of the stairs and leaving the flat with Peter in tow

"Why did we have to walk?" Peter groans as Carla smirks knowing it did her the world of good

"Because I wanted to…and I wanted to look at this little one's face for longer"

"I see how it's going to be-"

"And how's that then?"

"Well…You're going to give him more attention than me!"

"It is his birthday Peter I want it to be special…and plus you will be getting my undivided attention later" she smirks as Peter kisses the side of her head causing a smile to creep over her features before Bertie laughs uncontrollably at the exchange upon arriving at the leisure centre, Peter going to the reception to

"I've got the tickets-"

"Ba ba ba!" Bertie squeals

"Yes I know it's exciting…I know it is" Carla grins holding one of Bertie's podgy hands as they walk to the pool, Peter carrying the changing bag of Bertie's spare clothes for after swimming

"Family changing room?" Carla questions to Peter who just shrugs pushing the door open allowing Carla to enter the room with the pram, Carla getting Bertie out and changing him into his swimwear, Peter changing into his then minding Bertie for her so she could do the same, appearing in her yellow bikini

"Wow…you look amazing"

"Blow up that thingy" Carla points to the plastic bag which contained a float for Bertie to sit in as Peter raises his eyebrows, handing Bertie to Carla so she could change him, Bertie laughing at Peter's face going red when blowing up the float

"I know your Uncle Peter is hilarious…I know he is…yeah" Carla coos as Bertie claps his hands as well as kicking his legs pointing to the bright yellow float, as Peter finishes blowing it up

"Can I get ready now?" he rolls his eyes as Carla glances to Bertie who claps

"Yeah…I don't see why not but I would hurry-"

"Why's that then?"

"He's getting a bit too excited" Carla grins as Peter grabs his rucksack to get ready, appearing in his swim shorts a while later, Carla handing Bertie to him so she could carry the float

"We're going in the training pool as it's much warmer" Carla grins sitting on the edge of the pool, Peter handing Bertie to her as he sits down as well, Carla sliding in with Bertie as he starts splashing the water, Peter placing the float down, Carla lifting Bertie up and putting him in it

"Yay he likes it" Carla grins, Peter putting an arm around her shoulder as they watch Bertie trying to move away from Carla in the float

"Go on little man get away from your Aunty Carla" Peter smirks as Carla splashes him with water causing Bertie to squeal excitedly

"Peter" Carla whines wading over to Bertie, scooping him out of the float and holding him upright as he kicks his legs, splashing water everywhere, Peter going to tickle his feet

"Peter! He keeps getting my hair wet!"

"Oh stop whinging and look how happy he is"

"I know" she smiles glancing down to Bertie's big grin

"Good now why don't we get changed and show Bertie how to celebrate his birthday Barlow style"

"Please never say that again if we have kids…"


End file.
